


Beloved husband, nephew, friend and hero

by Alexei2020



Series: Oneshot collection [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt Wade Wilson, Identity Reveal, M/M, Marriage, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020
Summary: “Peter Parker, Spider-man, was a bright young man. I had the pleasure of knowing them both. When I first got to know him, he was still a kid. Stumbling over his words, shy and polite. I dragged him with me to Germany, to fight a battle he had no business being in, and the first thing he did when he was met with his childhood hero and an opportunity to meet the avengers, was to decline due to homework"
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spiderman/Deadpool
Series: Oneshot collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	Beloved husband, nephew, friend and hero

«No. No. No. No….» Red leather covered hands cupped pale cheeks. Wide doe eyes stared at nothing, glazed over. Spandex clad chest completely still. Wade ripped off his mask, damp from hysteric tears rolling uncontrollably down his scarred face. He gripped Peter’s shoulders, shaking him, desperate for some kind of response. For him to jump up at scream that it’s all as joke.

“Come on, baby boy. Petey pie. Wake up. Wake up!” He lifted the limp body into his lap, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Tears flowing freely as he held on to his saviour.

“Please Peter. Come back. I need you.” A metal hand landed on his shoulder, but wade couldn’t find the strength to fight it away. Somewhere in his mind he recognized the voice telling him that Peter was gone, that there was nothing he could do. But it was far away. Clouded by his cotton filled head. He couldn’t let go. Peter would come back. His healing just needed to kick in and everything would be fine. He would wake up and they would enjoy the sunset on a rooftop stuffing their faces with greasy tacos. They would talk until the sun rose again. They would be fine. Everything would be fine. He would wake up.

“Wade. You need to let go. We can’t stay here.” And somewhere in the crippled mind that was deadpool he knew this. Spiderman was maskless in the street, surrounded by rubble and debris. Cradled by a leather clad mercenary. The fight was over, and civilians would soon enough show up with phones and cameras. And peter didn’t deserve that.

“He just needs some time. He will be fine. Right?” Wade’s teary eyes searched the face of one Tony stark, currently kneeling by his side. Jaw locked, deep brown eyes trying not to betray the calm posture. But a stray tear was all it took for him to slowly shake his head and look down at the young man still staring into a void no one could reach.

“We have to move him, wade. We can’t stay here. Come on.” He reached out a hand, nanites retracting flawlessly from it as he gently stroke his thumb across the cold face and closed his eyes.

*

Peter Benjamin Parker

August 10. 2001 – April 13. 2027

Beloved husband, nephew, friend

Your friendly neighbourhood spider-man

With great power comes great responsibility

*

“Peter Parker, Spider-man, was a bright young man. I had the pleasure of knowing them both. When I first got to know him, he was still a kid. Stumbling over his words, shy and polite. I dragged him with me to Germany, to fight a battle he had no business being in, and the first thing he did when he was met with his childhood hero and an opportunity to meet the avengers, was to decline due to homework.

He was a genius. Even at the age of 14, he baffled both me and dr. Banner with his knowledge and curiosity.

He declined a position as a fulltime avenger to stick up for the little guy. To swing around queens and help old ladies crossing the street and make sure young girls made it home safe. He spent more time that I’d like to admit, saving cats from trees. And he could stop a train with his bare hands if he needed to.

He went out of his way to save anyone. Even his biggest enemy if need be. In his young life he managed to sweep everyone off their feet.

He even got to scare the crap out of the winter soldier by sitting upside down on the ceiling, eating cereal from the box at 4 in the morning in the dark. He and Hawkeye spent most of their time at the avengers compound pranking everyone, and pissing off about every spy available to S.H.I.E.L.D.

He was one of the few people I’ve met, able to make burglars run in the other direction because they’re not in the mood for his cheery quips and chatty personality at three in the morning.

He found love in a broken man, and helped him by simply eating tacos at the rooftops and talk. Despite everyone telling him to stay away from him.

He was loved beyond measures. He stuck around and helped, even when the city gave up on him and showed nothing but hatred in return. He didn’t do anything for fame or money, he simply used what he had, and gave it to whoever needed it.

He was a true hero, and will forever be remembered as the stupidly, reckless, loving man who jumped into harm’s way at any chance he got, just to make sure everyone else was okey. And we are forever grateful for his impact on our lives. Thank you.”

Tony Starks speech was broadcast world wide, and even a year after his death, candles were lit, flowers laid down at all kinds of corners and alleyways where the friendly neighbourhood spiderman had saved someone, lanterns were sent into the air from a park in queens, marking the anniversary of the day they lost their hero.

*

Wade felt disgusted by it all. Even J. Jonah Jameson was showing off, grabbing greedy at every cent he could snatch out of his despicable use of the hero’s name.

A statue was made, and placed in central park of all places. It’s like they didn’t know him at all. But it attracted tourists, so the committee in charge didn’t really care.

Fake tears were shed all around him. Stories told about how good his Spidey was, when at the time he was basically hated for his aid, dragged through the mud of both papers and the internet.

He spent 8 years with the man.

8 intimate years of laughter, tears and angry yelling.

8 years of bad jokes and sci-fi movies. Stepping on legos after Peter and Neds infamous Legathon every other weekend.

8 years of coming home to a man sitting criss cross on the ceiling reading a book.

8 years of lazy Sundays with pancakes and rom-com reruns.

8 years of rooftop tag across the city with adrenaline filled laughter and the occasional interruption of a bad guy.

He spent 5 years in marriage with the man. The 5 best years of his life. And if he was lost before, when he spent his days killing both bad guys and himself for a little peace from his own mind, he was nowhere as lost as he was now.

He made a promise to never kill without absolute necessity, and to never kill himself again. And even if Peter wasn’t there to remind him, he would never forget the hope in those big doe eyes, sparkling with happiness the day he said he would never do it again.

At least he had May. She was, if possible even more lost. She too had lost everything. She lost her love a long time ago, but every time she wanted to give up, she had Peter to yank her back into reality. They had each other. And now he was gone too. Wade knew he could never fill the hole Peter left. But it was a small comfort for them both. They both carried a little bit of Peter with them and they gladly took whatever they could get at this point.


End file.
